Witches
Information Credits: The Vampires Diaries & The Originals , The Secret Circle , Witches Lore - Crystals and Gemstones , American Horror Story Introduction Witches are humans gifted with the power to affect change by supernatural or paranormal means, a practice known as "witchcraft". Because of their unnatural abilities and supposed connections with dark forces, witches have historically been feared, persecuted, and hunted as early as biblical times. During the Salem witch trials in 1692, witches faced persecution and decided to flee south in the midst of the hysteria. During their human years, Jane and Alec were thought to practice witchcraft. They possess strong psychic abilities that were evident even in their human form, similar to Alice and her premonitions. The abilities they possessed as a human were amplified when they were turned. Witches can practice their craft in a coven or in solitude, however, they are stronger in a coven. THE BALANCE OF NATURE The Balance of Nature is a spiritual belief system based on the observance of the Earth and reverence of Mother Nature. The goal of many witches is to honor the design of nature and to maintain balance within the natural world. The balance of nature is intimately tied to one's spiritual relationship with the Earth, and the idea that all living things (e.g. animals, humans, plants, etc.) are considered sacred, as they are all different aspects of nature. Contemporary witches would also agree that using modern ceremonies, rituals, and shamanic practices is the best way to attune themselves with the natural rhythms of the universe. However, not all witches follow this belief system and have the free will to choose how they wish to practice their power. MAGIC Witchcraft is a practice of magic that encompasses many different types of activities including astrology, divination, spell casting, and rituals. It includes the practices of many cultures, nations, and religions as well as many books and writings dating back to ancient times. Depending upon the individual, some witches practice their power by certain belief systems, such as Shamanism, Voodoo, Wicca, or any number of other magical practices from countries and cultures all around the world. Although the majority of traditional witches are commonly portrayed as being kind and selfless humans who use their powers to maintain balance within the world, some witches are independent thinkers who may go against the Balance of Nature by practicing their powers for dark and sinister or selfish deeds. TYPES OF MAGIC Connective Magic is a form of sorcery that allows a witch to create a semi-permanent bond that draws strength from other supernatural beings, such as another . Dark Magic is a powerful form of sorcery that draws on malevolent powers and may be used for negative purposes (e.g. to cause destruction or misfortune, to injure or kill, or for the profit of oneself rather than for the benefit of others). In popular usage, the term "Dark Magic" is often used to describe any form of sorcery that is used against the Balance of Nature./b Expression is an extremely powerful form of sorcery that draws on dark energy that is so malicious, it would supposedly demolish the world if it were ever called into existence. The details and history of expression remain unknown; however, the forces of expression are considered so powerful that many witches discredit it as magic, for it expands beyond the limitations of both ancient and modern witchcraft. Kemiya is an Arabian form of magic that allows a witch to physically destroy the elemental foundations of an object in order to create another or to magically imbue said creation with harmful, supernatural properties, thus creating a Dark Object. Requiring two witches to perform, the potency of its spells are determined by the chemistry between the two practitioners. is said to cross the boundary between magic and science, utilizing aspects of both. One such notable example is the creation of the Gold Dagger; i.e. turning silver gold. Traditional Magic is one of the oldest and purest forms of sorcery inherent to the Earth and the forces of Nature. Traditional Magic is undoubtedly the most popular form of witchcraft known-to-man; however, it is also the most exhausting. This is mainly due to the fact whenever a witch uses this power they must exert their own energy, causing them to experience symptoms of dizziness, fatigue, and minor nosebleeds. Blood Magic is a magical practice that refers to the mystical properties found in non-human blood. Blood from different supernatural species possess different uses and can be seen used by witches to interconnect them with their rituals and spells to draw on their unique properties. Elemental Magic is a magical practice that involves the utilization of the four alchemical elements: Fire, Water, Earth, and Air. A witch with enough magical power can interconnect Elemental Magic within their rituals and spells to draw on their unique properties. Witches typically utilize fire, in the form of candles or torches, to aid them in their spells. Other witches have used water as conduits in spells related to Divination. PRACTICES: Hoodoo is a magical practice that mixes occult elements of African, European, and Native American witchcraft along with some Christian mythology. Contrary to Voodoo, Hoodoo is not a religion, but rather an eclectic practice of witchcraft that is strongly based in herbal knowledge and can be used negatively or positively. Necromancy is a magical practice that allows a witch to contact, control and even revive the dead. While most witches who practice Necromancy are known to channel Dark Magic, it is known that a witch can use any magic of their choosing to practice Necromancy. Representational Magic is a magical practice which use representative objects to manipulate reality. Its origins remain unknown however, they are shown to have existed at least as far back as 10th Century A.D. Usually, such spells use much more power than one realizes. It's also a very delicate magic that requires considerable concentration by the witch who practices it. Shamanism is a magical practice used by indigenous witches known as Shamans. Shamanism is described as a way of life, focusing on connecting with Nature and creation where interaction with the spirit world through altered states of consciousness is used to achieve divination and healing. Voodoo is a very old magical practice, that is also a religion, used by a number of witches. Voodoo is described as a set of spiritual folkways which originated from the traditions of the African diaspora. It is a cultural form of the Afro-American religions which developed within the French, Spanish and Creole population of the U.S. state of Louisiana. ABILITIES The primary ability of witches is to manipulate magic as an inborn attribute. They access or use magic in a variety of ways to achieve a number of fantastic feats. Some abilities are inherent or reflexive to certain witches, that is they do not need to focus or concentrate. Witches do not have a specific power(s); however, some do show an affinity towards a certain one which would be amplified if turned into a vampire. Certain abilities can also be triggered by certain events and substances. BASIC ABILITIES FOR ALL WITCHES Channeling: The act of drawing or summoning other forms of energy, by focusing on the magic of another witch. Spell Casting: The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. Spells are the most common method exerted by witches to focus their magic. Spells can range from simple commands to a series of words. Potion Brewing: The act of brewing and concocting magical elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. OTHER COMMONLY PRACTICED POWERS: Elemental Control: The act of controlling or manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. Though not proven false or accurate, witches are believed to possess a unique affinity to particular elements which grants them greater mastery and control when performing. Divination: The power to divine future, past, and present events based on extrasensory perception. * Clairvoyance: The power to divine future, past or present events through instinctive knowledge. * Intuition: The power to divine future, past or present events through the use of instinctive knowledge. * Premonitions: The power to divine future, past or present events through the observation and study of dreams. * Psychometry: The power to divine future, past or present events through contact with or proximity to a certain object or person. Pyrokinesis: The act of creating and manipulating fire. Telekinesis: '''The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. '''TOOLS: Amulets: An object that is used to protect its wearer from harm. Athames: A ceremonial dagger with a double-edged blade that is commonly used to direct energy. Candles: A block of solid wax with an embedded wick that is commonly lit to amplify a witch’s spell. Cauldrons: A large metal pot that is commonly used to hold the ingredients for elixirs and potions. Herbs: Various flora used as ingredients to be incorporated into spells as binding agents. Stones: Various minerals and ores used to boost or bind a witch's spell. Symbols: Seals drawn or written used as physical representations of spells. Talismans: '''An object that is used to magnify a witch's power and/or represent them supernaturally. '''Grimoire: A family journal documenting various spells, rituals, information, potions, etc. These journals can be passed along different bloodlines for generations increasing the magical knowledge contained within. Crystals/Gemstones: Crystals and gemstones are like people, each one is unique and exudes a specific energy, a crystal or gemstone may be used for healing, magic, spell casting, to inspire, uplift, balance, calm and energize. Stone can enhance learning, alleviate stress, balance the energy fields in your home, and activate your energy. Crystal energy can assist you in any area of your life and for any reason, each crystal or gem has a multitude of uses, and it will choose you, not the other way around. When purchasing a crystal or gemstone there will always be one that stands out from the rest, you will be attracted to the stone and be compelled to take it home with you. The crystal or gemstone that comes to you will be the one you need at that particular moment in your life. Crystals and Gemstones usually turned in jewelry, are also what witches enchant to allow vampires to walk in the sun. WEAKNESSES: Individual Magic: While witches can practice their craft alone, they are much stronger within a coven. Ashwood: Can prevent a Witch from using magic when inside a circle composed of this. Sways: magical objects used to transfer a witch's powers to another person, whether another witch or a mortal, willingly or otherwise.